plethirafandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
It would be impossible to chart the time before the existence of the Eldar, if it were not for the detailed scriptures of their race. Millions of years ago, the world was home to countless (and now extinct) species, including the Giants. Then, around 400,000 years ago, the alien race known as the Old Ones came to Plethira. Their colossal, mechanical motherships landed, harvesting the life of the earth. According to legend, they built the stars, crafted the planets. Among their most legendary creations were the Weapons of Light. They carried with them another race from their endless journey around the cosmos: the Flesh-Angels, demons from space, immortal and inhuman. Some of these escaped north, however, and hid from their masters, who soon forgot about them. It was around this time that the Dark God entered the world, from beyond the Void. He was, however, too weak to do anything other than rest, and the Flesh-Angels became his servants. They designed his Slave Races, the Gakta, Gurka and Trolls. But he himself fashioned the terrible Dragons, from darkness itself. The downfall of the Old Ones is unknown, but they were gone from the earth in the space of one hundred years. In the final days of their life, the last of their number made the Eldar, a successor race. All of their machines, despite attempts to sustain them by the Eldar, began to fail and run out of energy. Thus, until the arrival of Men in Plethira from across the Great Ocean, the Eldar were almost alone, and were peaceful. The First Age The Eldar, left with the ruins of a civilization they did not know, had to create their own from scratch. Over the course of around two hundred thousand years, they fashioned magnificent palaces, impenetrable fortresses, and colossal cities. Their extreme longevity meant that the eldest of them were more than six hundred years old. Across the Great Ocean, man was evolving. The men of that strange Western Continent knew that survival was no longer an option in such a place, and they constructed thousands of canoes and boats to carry their kind across the sea. Hundreds of miles of forest were cut down for the building of such a colossal armada. So when man landed on the shores of Plethira, they were transfixed by the Eldar, who taught and wizened them, so much so that the two races became very close. However, the Dark God saw an opportunity in this. He stole ten men, all chieftains, and possessed them. Their souls were made immortal, but their flesh was left to rot, albeit slower than it would naturally. They were named the Accursed, and they helped the Flesh Angels to create the Slave Races. The Dark God, now with his innumerable armies all but finished, prepared to begin what would be called the First Wars. The First Wars * The First Horde is unleashed * The Battle of Non Karansol * The Battle of Zakkasil * The Battle of Kaehunni * The Fall of Quard * The Battles of Nyan Marmu * The Battle of Vangesh * The Siege of Um'taran The Second Age Antiquity (?-2120) 0- The Eldar-Men war begins. Only the mansions of Non Selpossis and Nyan Marmu survive. ?- The Chieftain-King of the Southern Tribe, Khaluphastu, leads his followers across the Blacklace Mountains and into The East. ?- Kyonsi pastoralists settle the vast steppe between the Kulhal Mountains and the Vuelehesh Mountains. ?-The unorganised tribes that reach the eastern side of the Vuelehesh Mountains settle. The first cities of men, Tuhüin, Ukser, Gweriguh and Magahandaput, begin to form across the Old World. c. ''300/4th century-The Kingdom of Salcastû is established upon the River Seia. ''c. ''400-420-The Eldar chronicle the Scripture of Vaulgesh. ''c. ''426-Nhannerib I, King of Ukser, is born. ''c. ''444-Hilzuz, God-King of Tuhüin, is born. ''c. ''460s-Ukser gains independence over the tribes of the River Calthosi under Nhannerib I, leading to the subsequent creation of the Uksian Empire. ''c. ''461-Nyalethisi I, son of Hilzuz, is born. ''c. ''470-Tuhüin rebels against the Uksian Empire. ''c. ''475-Tuhüin defeats the Uksian army at the Battle of Ukser, uniting the city-states of the River Calthosi under the God-King Hilzuz. ''c. ''480-Tuhüin founds the famed city of Aqualada, blocking one of the three passes through the Vuelehesh Mountains. ''c. ''481-Sathulu I, legendary first emperor of the Maessis Empire, is born. ''c. ''482-Nhannerib I, famed King of Ukser, dies while in exile, aged 56. ''c. ''484-Hilzuz, legendary God-King of Tuhüin, dies aged 40. He is succeeded by his son, Nyalethisi I. ''c. ''490-Nyalethisi II, son of Nyalethisi I, is born. ''c. ''505-Sathulu II, son of Sathulu I, is born. ''c. ''507-Nyalethisi I dies aged 46, succeeded by Nyalethisi II. ''c. ''510-Unrest stirs in the northern regions of Tuhüin's empire. Nyalethisi II puts each rebellion down with force, crushing revolt, but angering the people. ''c. ''516-The Kyonsi strike across the Vuelehesh Mountains, attempting to claim the lands owned by Tuhüin. Although the latter are victorious, the conflict weakens them, and they are not capable of suppressing revolt. ''c. ''520-The Maessis people, originating from northern Yapamentai, sack Tuhüin itself, provoking action from Nyalethisi II. A violent war begins. ''c. ''522-Nyalethisi II is killed in battle, and the empire of Tuhüin crumbles, replaced by the Maessis Empire under its first emperor, Sathulu I. ''c. ''526-The warrior race of the Rhogorochi, who have migrated from the north, invade the Maessis Empire. ''c. ''527-Phalphosis I, King of Salcastû, is born. He will go on to be the nation's greatest King. ''c. ''528-Nicaru-Nathur I, son of Sathulu II, is born. ''c. ''530-Sathulu I destroys a Rhogorochi army advancing on the Maessis capital, Ukser. ''c. ''538-The Kingdom of Salcastû controls almost all city states south of Nontogoesh, with only a few rebel states in the mountains still resisting. ''c. ''543-Sathulu III, son of Nicaru-Nathur I, is born. ''c. ''544-Sathulu I, emperor of the Maessis Empire, dies, aged 63. He is succeeded by his son, Sathulu II. 553-The Rhogorochi attack the Maessis Empire again, but their assault is repelled by Sathulu II, ending their immediate threat. 560-Sathulu IV, son of Sathulu III, is born. 572-Sathulu II dies, aged 65. He is succeeded by his son, Nicaru-Nathur I. 576-Nicaru-Nathur II, son of Sathulu IV, is born. ''c. ''588-Foundation of Burnea by the prophet Kalliculor. 594-Phalphosis I finally takes control of all the city states under his rule, expanding Salcastû to its greatest extent. 600-Nicaru-Nathur I, emperor of the Maessis, dies aged 72. He is succeeded by his son, Sathulu III. 603-Phalphosis I, legendary King of Salcastû, dies aged 76. At his death, the great kingdom begins to dissolve. 610-Sathulu V, son of Nicaru-Nathur II, is born. 620-The famed antique philosopher, Amanyut, is born. 621-Kalliculor, prophet of Burnea, dies aged 69. 622-Sathulu III dies, aged 79. He is succeeded by his son, Sathulu IV. 628-Sathulu IV dies, aged 68. He is succeeded by his son, Nicaru-Nathur II. 649-Nothunis Cauthon, eventual ruler of Xajil, is born. 662-Nicaru-Nathur II dies aged 86, generally seen as being the last of the great Maessis kings. He is succeeded by his son, Sathulu V. 680-The Maessis Empire begins to dissolve under the incapable rule of Sathulu V. Peasants revolt across the nation. 683-A violent civil war erupts in the Maessis Empire, chronicled by the philosopher and historian Amanyut in his most famous work, ''Histories of Maessis. 684-Manakil I, son of Nothunis Cauthon, is born. 685-Sathulu V is assassinated, aged 75. With no ruler, an imperial caste-noble, Nothunis Cauthon, declares the newborn Xajil Kingdom the successor of the Maessis Empire, which at its destruction has stood for 163 years. 688-Niyunyil I, first King of Akkisir, is born. 700-Amanyut, famous philosopher and historian, dies at the impressive age of 90. Thastisis I, first ruler of Hajiki, is born. 707-Manakil II, son of Manakil I, is born. 720-Nothunis Cauthon, founder of Xajil, dies aged 71. He is succeeded by his son, Manakil I. 732-Akkisir, nation of the Ancient North, is founded by its first King, Niyunyil I. The Flamesword is found in the ruined Eldar mansion of Saötis. 740-Hajiki, nation of the Ancient North, is founded by its first King, Thastisis I. 741-Niyunyil I, King of Akkisir, dies aged 53. 761-The Kyonsi tribes unite for the first time and strike at the warring City-States, leftovers of the collapsed Kingdom of Salcastû. 763-Manakil III, son of Manakil II, is born. 765-Manakil I, who led Xajil into a time of peace, dies aged 81. He is succeeded by his son, Manakil II. 777-The Rogorochi emerge again, attacking the Kyonsi, who are embroiled in the war with the City-States. The Tribe-Kings turn towards their more serious enemy. 778-The Rhogorochi defeat a Kyonsi horde, but are surrounded by another. They fight their way out, withdrawing north. 779-Thastisis I, first ruler of Hajiki, dies aged 79. 780-Manakil II dies, aged 73. He is succeeded by his son, Manakil III. The Rhogorochi, still warring with the Kyonsi, summon their entire strength into a vast horde and strike south. The Kyonsi Tribe-Kings meet them at the Battle of the Ten Forks. Both hordes are practically obliterated, with tens of thousands dead on both sides. 794-Kathunas I, son of Manakil III, is born. c. ''800-Gakta are seen in large numbers for the first time since the First Wars. The fortifying of Um'taran begins, and Karracunç, the Slave Gate, is raised. 801-The city of Bokusal is founded. Eldar are now at peace with all men. 810-Naluthunis II, King of Nontogoesh famed for founding Veltitroth, is born. 839-Manakil III dies, aged 76. He is succeeded by his son, Kathunas I. 840-Hannathani I, eldest son of Kathunas I, is born. 849-Ansyrotas I, second son of Kathunas I, is born. 871-The city of Veltitroth is founded. 883-The city of Ukser is officially renamed Calamir. Kathunas I orders construction of the walls surrounding the Old City. The Citadel is blessed and protected with Shields by the School of the Metaconth. 884-Kathunas I dies aged 90, succeeded by his son, Hannathani I. 887-Hannathani II, son of Ansyrotas I, is born. 915-Hajiki is attacked by Gakta raiders scouring the northern plains. Akkisir fortifies its major cities. 916-Hannathani I dies, aged 75. With no children, he is succeeded by his brother, Ansyrotas I. 920-The fortress of Mak Zenirya is founded. 925-Remaining Rhogorochi chieftains settle and found the city of Teihuer. 926-Ansyrotas I dies, aged 77. His son, Hannanathi II, succeeds him. 942-Kathunas II, son of Hannanathi II, is born. 961-The stronghold of Dul Boroth is founded. Kathunas III, son of Kathunas II, is born. 962-Hannathani II dies, aged 75. His son, Kathunas II, succeeds him. 971-Xadinthius, Gelogoshian historian, is born. ''c. ''1000-Hu'nyanu, famed Kyonsi Tribe-King, is born. 1004-Kathunas IV, son of Kathunas III, is born. 1005-Xadinthius writes his ''The Old World: From Maessis to Xajil. 1017-Xadinthius dies, aged 46. 1023-Kathunas II dies, aged 81. His son, Kathunas III, succeeds him. 1025-Anuthunis, God-King of Akkisir, is born. 1034-Hu'nyanu invades Teihuer, attempting to evict the Rhogorochi population. The city holds, and Hu'nyanu is driven off. In a daring move, he assembles a vast horde and invades Akkisir. 1035-Akkisir's hosts smash Hu'nanyu's forces, and the Kyonsi chieftain is forced into the northern wasteland. Gakta assail his weakened forces. 1036-Hu'nanyu directs the survivors of his once great force southward again, the only Kyonsi chieftain to go beyond Akkisir. He returns to his tribal lands, planning yet another invasion. 1038-Kathunas III dies aged 77. He is succeeded by his son, Kathunas IV. 1044-Anuthunis, God-King of Akkisir, assembles a great host against the Hajiki warriors to the north of his nation. 1045-H